Cheer Up!
by ThatOneGirl42
Summary: Timmy has a really bad day after school, and Wanda and Cosmo feel they can cheer him up!


_**Hey guys, just a cute little fanfic I randomly came up with. Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Fairly Oddparents.**_

_**Remember to R&R!**_

Ten-year-old Timmy Turner trudged home from school. He had been having a pretty bad day, with Francis beating him up, Trixie ignoring him, and so on. Timmy stopped just outside the door to his bedroom. He heard Cosmo and Wanda's voices on the other side. He turned the knob and walked in.

Cosmo and Wanda were floating in the middle of the room. "But Wanda!" Cosmo whined.

Wanda shook her head. "No, Cosmo, you can't have anymore pudding."

Cosmo pouted, "But…but…"

Wanda turned away, "No 'buts' Cosmo."

Cosmo looked at her, then a sinister smile spread across his face, "Then I guess I'll just have to take it from you."

"How?" Wanda said, raising an eyebrow. By now, Timmy had plunked his backpack down on his desk and sat there to watch his godparents. He was focused more on procrastinating on his homework.

Cosmo looked at her, "I know your weakness."

Timmy turned to Cosmo, "Weakness? Wanda doesn't have a weakness. At least I don't think so."

Wanda smiled, "Yeah, what Timmy said." Cosmo came closer, "Everyone has a weakness, and yours is…this!"

And with that, Cosmo leapt at Wanda. Surprise, Wanda fell to the floor, and was soon in fits of laughter. Cosmo was tickling her sides. Timmy just sat there, stunned.

Cosmo continued tickling Wanda while yelling, "Give me the pudding!"

Wanda, through her laughter, kept shouting back, "Never!"

Cosmo called out to Timmy, "Timmy! Help me! I need the pudding!"

Timmy frowned and turned back to his desk, "I can't Cosmo. I've been having a pretty bad day. Not to mention the homework Crocker gave to me."

Timmy heard Wanda stop laughing, and catching her breath while laying on the floor.

Cosmo poofed beside him, "But Timmy! The pudding!"

Timmy glared at him, "No Cosmo. I'm pretty stressed right now from a long day," and turned back to his text book. He didn't notice the sly smiles Wanda and Cosmo exchanged.

After a moment of silence, a surprised Timmy felt someone pull him to the floor. "Agh!" He yelled out. He looked up to see that Cosmo had pinned Timmy's arms over his head. Wanda sat beside him. Timmy glared at them, "Guys, seriously, don't do this."

Wanda looked him in the eye, "Come on, Sport, lighten up. You aren't the only one who likes to have fun you know."

Cosmo smiled, "Yeah. We just want to help you cheer up." "But guys, I'm probably not even going to laugh, because I'm not ticklish. So you might as well…" Timmy started to protest, but was cut off when Wanda started to lightly tickle his tummy. Trying not to laugh, he tried to continue his sentence, "And I'll probably- hehe- not even going to laugh. So just-hehe- give up."

Wanda grinned at Cosmo, "He's not going to laugh, huh?"

Cosmo chuckled as Wanda started tickling Timmy's ribs, "Sounds more like he's _trying_ not to laugh."

Timmy broke into a big grin and started breathing deeply. This was harder than he thought, especially since it actually did tickle. The tickling did lighten hid mood by a lot, but he wasn't too willing to admit after he said he wasn't ticklish. He was too afraid to speak, because he didn't want to accidentally laugh.

But he finally spoke up, "I'll scream and my parents will come in!"

Cosmo adjusted his hold on Timmy's arms, "We're way ahead of you. We sound proofed this room so no one can hear you. So you're stuck with us until we make you laugh."

Wanda sat back, "Cosmo, this isn't working. Will you help me?"

Cosmo snickered, "Of course." He changed his grip to one hand holding down Timmy's wrists, and the other was free to tickle. They lifted their hands, and wiggled their fingers. They slowly moved their hands towards Timmy's helpless body.

Timmy's eyes got wide, "No! No! Please don't!"

His fairies started mercilessly tickling him on his tummy, underarms, and ribs. Timmy was already laughing within the first few seconds, "Okay! Okay! I lied! Stop! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Wanda smiled victoriously, "And?"

Timmy's face was already red from laughter, "I admit I'm ticklish! Extremely ticklish! I'm sorry!"

Cosmo leaned over to Timmy and looked in his eyes, "Yes! We knew it, and now you are being punished! Ha. Ha. HA!""

Cosmo and Wanda continued tickling Timmy for a long time. They suddenly stopped and watched as Timmy lay there, weak, and still giggling and trying to catch his breath. Timmy was worn out, and all the laughing drained his energy.

"Cruel." He breathed. "You all are CRUEL!"

Cosmo sneered playfully, "I wouldn't be talking in that position!"

"Mhm," Wanda said, "And where else are you ticklish?"

"Uhm…" Timmy quickly looked around the room, stalling for some sort of distraction.

"Is it…here?"

He suddenly felt three hands, fifteen fingers, scribbling lightly all over his neck. He jumped in surprise then wriggled around, letting out girlish little squeals.

"Awwwwww," Cosmo and Wanda cooed unanimously, finally letting him. "That's sooooooo cute!"

Wanda stood up, "Well, I'm going to bed now. Coming, Cosmo?" Cosmo walked up next to her, "Yes I am." They both walked toward the fish bowl. Timmy sat up, but still let out a few laughs. "Goodnight, Timmy. We love you," Cosmo and Wanda said unanimously.

Timmy managed to let out an "I love you, too," right before his godparents poofed away.

_**Well, what do you guys think? I honestly have no idea where I got this story idea, but it was cute and I thought I'd share it! **_

_**R&R please!**_


End file.
